A Little Shaken Up
by Mrs. Scott Kennedy
Summary: Summary: Just a normal day at Socko's when an earthquake suddenly bring them closer. A LOT closer. Rated M for sexual theme and language. SLASH SPENCER/SOCKO I DONT OWN iCARLY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Discontinued, but you can read if you want still
1. Chapter 1

Socko's eyes were ablaze with concentration as he stared at the flashing screen in front of him. His mouth was just a straight line, but you could see a little part of his tongue sticking from the corner of his mouth.

"Socko."

"What!"

"When you going to get off that game?"

"Until I beat your high score, duh."

He was still sternly focused on the monitor.

"No, Socko, I think that you need to just stop. You're getting a little... obsessed. Ya know?" I cocked an eyebrow just to add effect of how smart I was being, but since he was facing away from me, all he saw was his stupid game.

"Spencer, get off my back okay?"

Socko wasn't usually like this. He was usually more of a quiet guy, laid back. Nothing had really gotten to him to yell at me, until this. There was a couple minutes of silence as we both just stared at nothing in particular.

"Hey Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you grab me a be----"

Before he could finish his request, everything started to shake and rumble. The monitor that Socko had been so focused on for hours and hours upon end fizzed out, leaving the room in complete darkness.

I heard small trinkets hitting the floor with a small crunch and a chair knock over. I could feel arms around my waist. He dragged me to the general direction to his bedroom, but stopped in the doorway.

"We just need to stay calm," I heard him whisper. He still had his arms around me, tightening them just a bit as he spoke.

Socko and I were best friends. But there was something he didn't really know about me. I always well… I always had feelings for him. Sort of subtle. I mean, it's not like a masturbated to him every night or anything. I just always wondered what it would be like to caress his lips with my own, or to feel his hands gently slide down my body. So having him holding me felt right.

After a minute of rumbling, and hearing things fall and crash, silence filled the dark apartment. Socko finally let go. He sighed. I heard him mutter a finally, and he went inside his bedroom.

"Damn it," Socko whispered.

"What?"

"The electricity. It must have gone out."

It made sense. It was an exceptionally long earthquake. But the bigger bad news was that it was winter, and no electricity meant no heat.

"How long do you think it will be out?"

"I dunno," He said, still using a soft voice.

"It could be a couple minutes to an hour." I heard him smack the wall in frustration. I walked towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder, and rubbed it. He turned around and grabbed me by my shirt. At first I thought that he was going to hurt me or something, but then, he brought me towards him, closer to his face. His breathing was a little shallower then usual. Obviously the quake had shaken him up a bit. I didn't know he was so… sensitive to this sort of stuff.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever... Been with a guy?"

"Uhm..." I was shocked at the question; so blunt, but I couldn't help but smile at it. Could this possibly mean he liked me? "No."

"Have you ever thought about it?" He whispered. His breath smelled minty, and was nice and cool on my now very warm face. Time for honesty.

"Yeah..." Then he pulled me to his lips. We were the same height, so it was simply perfect. It was the moment I thought about in my dreams. We both opened our mouths to let our tongues meet in the middle. It was a sort of sloppy kiss, but lovely all the same.

Still having a hold on my shirt, he dragged me over to the middle of the room, breaking the kiss to throw me down on his queen-sized bed. He crawled on top of me, pecking me on the lips before taking off my pants. I heard them land on the ground as Socko threw his pants on the ground too. He placed a hand on the front of my briefs, slightly groaning as he rubbed.

"Fuck," I muttered, "Just get on with it"

I heard him snicker and felt him lean in next to my ear.

"As you wish," He whispered.

He softly kissed me on the cheek, and then started stripping off my shirt. He threw that on the floor too.

He went lower and lower, trailing his soft hands down my body as he went. He reached my crotch; he slid my underwear down my legs, dropping those on the floor too.

I moaned as he licked all around my boner, then finally taking my whole member into his mouth. I could feel my toes curl at the intense feeling. Then I felt myself starting to climax. Jesus when did I get all premature? I gripped the sheets tightly. I grunted in lust and gritted my teeth. I moaned his name one last time and came in his mouth. He swallowed it all.

"Ooh Socko..." I sighed.

"You likey?"

I grinned, even though I knew he couldn't see. "Yeah. A lot. Thanks... sorry I was… extremely early though. I've never have had someone do that that well."

He laid by my side, running his hand through my hair. It felt so nice. So...natural. "That's okay Spence. Don't worry about it?"

"Hey Socko?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I-I love you..."

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." He answered. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"I think I have a new obsession." He squeezed me a little tighter.

Then, the lights came on.

Please review as harshly as need be. This is my first fanfiction, so I want to make it just right.  
Any suggestions about the rest of the story would be super cool too... Like, extra chapters or not,  
continuing it and such! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm sure you're not really going to read this little beginning part here, but I like to write it anyway just to get the creative juices flowing!  
I honestly need some help for some ideas on this chapter, so I'd like to give a shout-out to my bestie, chadxsonny14! :)

Then, the lights came on.

I blinked at the harsh light that suddenly consumed the room, revealing all the well-known details of Socko's room. I actually loved his room, as messy as it was. The lime green walls, the various movie posters, and the infamous little sculpture we once bought at Pike Place of an orange banana hanging in the corner of his room.

I stopped examining the room and locked eyes with Socko.

He gave me a quick smile and started to get up.

"I don't know about you," He said, no longer whispering, "But I need a bath."

I blushed a little and scratched the back of my head nervously. "Yeah, I guess I could use one too."

I got up out of the bed too, still completely naked, and walked over the piles of clothes from our recent activities, and from the past days that Socko had obviously been to lazy to get them to the laundry basket. I followed him through the doorway into the living room.

I almost ran into him when he stopped suddenly in the middle of the room. "Dude… wha-?" I realized he was assessing the damage in from the earthquake.

Oh yeah, there was an earthquake. I looked at Socko.

He was kind of shaking. Was he... crying?

"Socko..."

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling each of his shuddering breaths. I heard him sniff a little.

"Socko it's okay... nothing broke that can't be fixed. At least _we're _safe." I whispered in his ear affectionately.

"Yeah I guess..." I slightly heard him mutter. Way to be caring, dude.

He kind of shook me off of him and kept walking towards the bathroom. I closely followed him.

After the bath was drawn and bubbles poured generously into it, Socko started stripping off the rest of his clothes, shirt, underwear, socks. He made sure to place his unlit socks far from the bathtub, so they wouldn't get damaged. Good call. He stepped into the bath first. His eyes closed as the warmness surrounded his foot, then leg, then pelvis, then everything else. I was jealous he got to go first.

My turn. I put one foot in the bath, closing my eyes in comfort too. The bath was heavenly. I stepped all the way in. It was just as awesome as I imagined. I could feel myself starting to get aroused just by looking at him enjoying the bath. He took some water and soak his smooth, black hair with it.

I couldn't help but start to be aroused again. Damn by raging libido. Since the tub was very small and not exactly meant for two people, his foot was near my growing erection. "Well well well. Looks like someone is getting a little horny..." Socko made a little purr and giggled. I could feel my face grow a little red by the remark.

Why did I always get embarrassed with such things?

I just smiled at him and kind of nodded, trying to focus on the wonderful bubbles around me, relaxing away all the tension that I had created from the last time I had a truly awesome bath.

Suddenly, I heard a faint knock coming from the living room.

I cocked an eyebrow at Socko as his neck stiffened and his eyes widened. I noticed that the corner of his mouth was twitching into a frown.

"Fuck." He said aloud.

"Socko?"

He stepped out of the bath and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"Fuck...Fuck fuck _fuck_..." He said out loud again, emphasizing the last fuck.

I practically jumped out of the bathtub, banging my knee on the side of it.

I growled a little, but ignored the pain. I grabbed Socko's shoulders and looked in his eyes.

"Socko. What is going on? Who is it?"

He stared at me with his intense bright blue eyes.

"Well I have this annoying neighbor and whenever she hears any alarming noises coming from my household, she likes to check on me…" He muttered.

The knocking on the door continued again.

I comforted him by rubbing his shoulders with my thumbs. "Should I… hide?"

His gazed lightened up a little. "No that's okay. Just sit on the couch."

He grabbed another towel for me and undid the drain for the tub. I wrapped the towel around my waist and followed him out the door.

We reached the center of the room when he turned around and embraced me, giving me a small peck on the cheek.

Then, I heard a small click and felt a slight breeze.

"SPENCER? SOCKO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Oooh who could it be?

Heheh don't you just love cliffhangers?

I do! Please read and review and I'll post another chapter as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again! I finally got some good ideas from watching that new episode of iCarly. Just a reminder, I don't own iCarly, or ANY of its characters. So read on!  
By the way, sorry I've been procrastinating a bit. I have an obvious short-attention span.

CARLY'S POV

"SPENCER! SOCKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The sight in front of me was one of the most shocking things I had ever seen, other than when I got a good look at Sam's diary, and saw "SAMXFREDDIE" all over it. In front of me was... Spencer and Socko... embracing each other with only towels on their waists.

When Spencer and I locked eyes, he suddenly spazzed out a little, pushing Socko away.

"Hey kiddo! Erm... What's up?" Spencer said while putting his hand behind his head.

"Well, I was going to check on you. We did just have an earthquake like, an hour ago." I said in a snarky tone, putting a hand on my hip.

Socko had just sort of moved back to sit on the couch, obviously enjoying the show.

"Well, uh thanks Carls, but, um, why did you come an hour after the earthquake if you were, um so worried?" Spencer spoke in a quiet sort of tone.

Oh yeah. I totally caught him. See, for the longest time, I never really noticed Spencer bring home any girls or anything. There was that girl Sasha Striker he seemed to sort of have an eye for, but I could tell that Spencer really enjoyed the company of guys better.

I don't think he quite noticed. But I did. And for some reason I was really pissed to see him and Socko together. I mean, Socko was a great guy I was sure, but I guess I was expecting Spence to find someone that did something with their lives instead of someone who wired some lights into socks and sold them at the Pike Place Market. That's not exactly billionaire type job. Maybe I was also kind of expecting Spencer to have a better relationship with a girl too, but I guess you can't have everything.

"Well we had to finish iCarly. Duh! We were RIGHT in the middle of one when the quake happened!" I replied.

He didn't say anything except walk towards me with open arms, apparently expecting a hug. Before he could even touch me I quickly back-stepped into the hall.

"No Spencer. I do _not_ know where those hands have been and until you realize that you need to be with a GIRL, who has a real JOB. Until then... no hugs for you!" I practically screamed.

I slammed the door shut and went on back to my apartment, to tell Sam and Freddie of the events I had just witnessed.

SPENCER POV

I stood there, gaping at the shut door with my arms still spread. I turned to look at Socko who was doing the exact thing. Well not the arms spread thing but his jaw was lower then usual.

"I am so sorry Spencer." He got up, ripped his towel off, and threw it to the ground. Why he ripped his towel off, I'm not sure.

He came closer to me, subtracted my towel too, and gave me a hug. He smelled so good, and his skin was still damp from our bath. He rubbed my back in a slow, circular motion, squeezing me even tighter when I let my breath get shaky.

He separated the difference between us a little bit, only to look at my face. The look on his face turned empathetic, and he closed the separation again.

"Shh..." He whispered when I started to cough. "It will be alright. I'll make you feel loads better..." He moved his hands from the upper part of my back to the lower and squeezing, making our dicks touch more than before.

I couldn't help but cry now. "Woah Spencer! What's wrong, did that hurt?"

He quickly released the pressure and took a step back, examining all of me as I stood there, helpless and crying.

I managed to start coughing out words between the sobs. "No, it's-s just that th-his is the kind of t-t-thing that... Carly would frown against."

Socko looked deep into my tear stained eyes. He made a strange noise in the back of his throat, then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bedroom.

As soon as I realized this, I yelled, "No Socko! We are NOT going to have sex right now! Can you n-n-not see the cond-dition I am i-i-in right now-w?"

He gave me a look like I was the dumbest piece of shit ever, and then grabbed my hand again, forcefully dragging me towards his bedroom. We reached the bed and he stopped, turned towards me and said, "Please get in Spencer." I complied, and I lay down in the bed. He went around to the other side and followed my action.

We were both laying on out backs in silence until I realized what he was doing.

"Socko, why are you doing that?" I asked him. My tears had gone down a little, but it was completely opposite for Socko's length. He was softly stroking himself on his full-blown erection.

"I can't tell you but I have to talk you through this. As soon as I do, I will tell you what's up other than me." He said with a completely serious look on his face.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, but turned around so I was facing away from him on the bed. I did this partially because I was annoyed, and partially because I had a boner to that I didn't want him to see.

"Okay Spencer. You have to understand something. This is not you fault, it's not my fault, it's not Carly's fault. A lot of people have a small case of homophobia in the beginning especially when they are family or real close friends. But you have nothing to worry about. Once she realizes that your gay and she has nothing she can do about it, she will either live in denial for the rest of her life or she will learn to live with it and you can hug her again." He finished.

He turned to put a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him.

"So why the hell did you have an erection when I was crying?" I asked sternly.

He kind of laughed. "Well, I kind of have a little thing for tears... And when you started crying… I got a little excited. THEN we got on the bed and that got my mind in obvious places, so that would explain it..."

"You have a tear fetish...?" He nodded.

"So are you going to be okay?" He asked, caressing the side of my face with the back of his hand.

I softly said yes.

CARLY'S POV (Right after she runs from Socko's apartment to her own)

I struggled for breath as my heart was going a gazillion times faster then it usually did on a regular basis.

I finally reached the door of my apartment, forcefully opening it and slamming it shut on my way in.

I found both Freddie and Sam sitting on the couch, sipping on some sort of soda.  
"Hey Carls! What's up?" Sam asked me gleefully.

I could tell she was not going to be happy after I told her the news.

"Well I kind of have something to tell you guys..." I said softly.

Sam's eyes widened and Freddie raised an eyebrow and scooted over so I could share the news.

I sat next to Freddie as both of them looked at me questioningly.

"Guys. Spencer is...gay." I told them softly. I tried to look at the concern in their eyes but there was... nothing. Nothing?

They both looked at me funny, like I was being the biggest idiot in the world or something.

"Shouldn't you be in an outrage? I mean... It's Spencer. My brother Spencer!" I screamed.

"You know Carly, you're freaking out over nothing. Who cares?" Sam replied.

"Yeah Carly. A lot of people at our school are gay. And most people have those thoughts anyway." Freddie concluded.

"Well if you guys don't agree with me then I need you to go for a bit. I just... I need to think about this." I said.

And with that, they left.

You do NOT realize how much your reviews help me. Well, maybe you do. Anyway, please R & R

It really helps when I know that people are reading it to get me writing more. Anyway! stick around for the next chappie! (Possible sex scene in next!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm not supposed to be doing this (this as in author's notes taking up the whole chapter) so I'm going to add a little story. **

*Later that day*

Spencer sighed and stretched.

"Well Socko. I've had an interesting time today. I'll be seeing you around."

"That's it?" He asked, a puppy dog face creeping on his face. "You're just going to leave, like that?"

"I'm sorry dude. I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"Oh…"

**Okay, so I'm posting to say I'm deleting this story and writing a new SpencerxSocko. I didn't like where this one was going, and when I was writing it, I was writing it out of a Gmail draft, so my spellcheck sucked and stuff. I'm going to try this again, so I'll be deleting this story in a few days. Check back soon for a new story though! I'm sorry! **


End file.
